


I'd end my days with you

by f_lero



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Homophobic Language, M/M, One Shot, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-07
Updated: 2012-11-07
Packaged: 2017-11-18 04:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f_lero/pseuds/f_lero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Run Joey Run" in Glee style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd end my days with you

**Author's Note:**

> AU, obviously, with homophobic!Burt, sorry about that, because Burt is actually one of my favourite characters and ADOPT ME PLS.
> 
> The first Glee fanfic I ever wrote, so forgive me if it sucks.
> 
> Title belongs to My Chemical Romance.

Blaine was already falling asleep when he heard something. He opened his eyes and saw a blue light on his night stand. He reached for his vibrating phone and looked at the screen, frowning.

_Kurt calling_

He glanced at the clock, 0.54. Why was the boy calling him this late?

Blaine pressed the green button and the moment he heard Kurt's voice he knew something was wrong.

" _Blaine? Thank Gaga you're up!"_

"Kurt, what's wrong?" Blaine could hear the panic in Kurt's voice and he heard sobs.  
 _"He knows, he knows! My dad found out about us!"_  Blaine went pale at Kurt's words. No, no, no, this could not be happening! They had been so careful, what had went wrong?

"How? I mean, we didn't tell anyone and we were so careful, how the hell did he find out?" He tried to keep his voice calm and quiet but he was starting to freak out, too.

They both knew Kurt's dad was a homophobe. He'd always been ashamed of Kurt; ashamed of his will to show his feminine side, ashamed of him being gay, ashamed of him being himself.

When Kurt had started getting bullied at school, Burt had told him that it was his own fault for being who he was. He had told him to shake it off, to be a man. Kurt didn't listen, he had continued being himself and he'd had to pay for it.  
Blaine had seen all the scars and bruised, and he wasn't sure if they were all just from his bullies.

And now Burt had found out. Blaine couldn't tell was Burt could do, and he was scared, not just for himself, but for Kurt, too.

" _I'm not sure how he found out, but he's got a gun and he left and said he's gonna make you pay. I've never seen him this mad, he's going crazy!"_ Kurt cried on the phone.

"I'm coming over", Blaine said, "Just stay there, I'll see you soon." He could still hear Kurt's sobs and his broken voice.

" _Okay. I love you"_  , Kurt managed to say.

"I love you too", Blaine replied before hanging up. He quickly changed his clothes and put shoes on, grabbed his keys and sneaked out. Thank goodness his parents were fast asleep.

It took less than ten minutes to drive to Kurt's house. Blaine stepped out of the car and instantly saw Kurt running towards him, bruises on his face and eyes filled with tears. Blaine hugged him tightly as Kurt buried his face on Blaine's neck, crying.

"Where's your dad?"Blaine asked after a while.

"I don't know. He went after you", Kurt whispered, still slightly sobbing. "I'm so glad you're here."

"Me too", Blaine replied when he couldn't think of anything else to say.

"He's gonna kill you, he's gonna kill us", Kurt muttered.

"No, he won't. I'm not gonna let him lay a hand on you. C'mon, let's get out of here", Blaine said and was startled when Kurt suddenly shouted:  
"Watch out!"

Blaine quickly turned around, only to face Burt Hummel. A furious-looking Burt Hummel, who was carrying a gun. Blaine felt Kurt shivering and tightened his hold on him.

"Mr. Hummel, I…" he tried to explain but didn't really know what to say.

"How  _dare_ you touch my son! You filthy little faggot", Burt hissed, especially the last word full of pure hatred and disgust. He loaded his gun with a click and both of the boys' eyes widened.

"Dad, no!" Kurt yelled. "It's not his fault! I love him, dad!"

"Kurt, shut up. I'm gonna free you from that little maggot who made you a queer!" Burt was absolutely mad. He pointed the gun at Blaine, who now looked really frightened. Kurt stepped in front of him.

"Dad, please, don't do this!" he pleaded, tears in his eyes. "He means so much to me!"

"Kurt, step aside", Burt said but Kurt shook his head.

"No, I am not letting you hurt him!"

"Kurt…" Blaine whispered and placed his hand on the other boy's shoulder.

And suddenly there was a loud shot.

Everything seemed to go on slow motion. Blaine's eyes widened as Kurt fell down, eyes wide and mouth half-open.

"Kurt! No!" Blaine cried out. He kneeled and took the shivering body in his arms.  
Kurt's stomach was covered in blood but the boy was still breathing, barely, but still.

"Blaine…" he managed to say, taking sharp breaths.

"Don't, your gonna be fine, okay? Everything's gonna be fine." Blaine didn't even believe that himself. He really wanted to believe that everything  _was_ gonna be okay but it was hard to believe when to love of his life was in his arms, bleeding, hurt, dying. Tears filled his eyes.

"I love you", Kurt whispered and coughed.

"I love you too", Blaine whispered back. He kissed Kurt gently, and thank goodness the other kissed back. But only for a while. Blaine was shocked as he felt Kurt's lips getting numb as life left the boy's body.

Blaine bursted out crying. He knew Burt was still there but he couldn't care less, he didn't care if the man killed him right there. He just wanted to be with Kurt. How could the man shoot  _his own son_?

Blaine held Kurt closely in his arms, crying and whispering how much he loved him.

And suddenly he heard another shot. He felt the bullet going right through his broken heart, and then everything went black.


End file.
